Ionic liquids are of interest to industry because of their wide range of applications, including use as solvents and catalysts. Ionic liquids are salts comprised of cations and anions which typically melt below about 100° C.
Ionic liquids are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,440, 5,104,840, and 5,824,832, for example. The properties vary extensively for different ionic liquids, and the use of ionic liquids depends on the properties of a given ionic liquid. Depending on the organic cation of the ionic liquid and the anion, the ionic liquid can have very different properties.
However, the cost of ionic liquids has limited the widespread adoption of ionic liquids.
There is a need for lower cost ionic liquids and for methods of making them.